Tú Amor
by Fanny Taka
Summary: —Señor Mukuro —oyó la débil voz de la peinado tipo piña—, ¿qué puedo hacer, señor Mukuro para poder olvidar el amor del jefe? —no levanto la cabeza y menos soltó la prenda. —Simple querida Chrome —dijo suavemente—: nada, el tiempo se encargará de sanar tus heridas —dijo con un sonrisa pequeña.


**Summary: **_—_Señor Mukuro —oyó la débil voz de la peinado tipo piña—, ¿qué puedo hacer, señor Mukuro para poder olvidar el amor del jefe? —no levanto la cabeza y menos soltó la prenda. —Simple querida Chrome —dijo suavemente—: nada, el tiempo se encargará de sanar tus heridas —dijo con un sonrisa pequeña.

—_Pensamientos_—

**Aclaración: **Mukuro ya salió de la prisión de Vendice y no se nada de japones por lo que estará escrito en completo español. Además está basado en la canción de **Yo quisiera **de **Reik ** por lo que les recomiendo que la pongan cuando empiecen su lectura.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**_

.

**Tú Amor.**

**Capítulo Único.**

.

Rokudo se encontraba caminando por la secundaria Namimori, era realmente tranquilo cuándo lo hacías sin esos molestos herbívoros, como diría Kyouya. Esperaba hace unos momentos encontrar algún oponente con el que luchar y en vista que ninguno de los guardianes o el décimo Vongola se hallaba disponible opto por conocer la instancias dónde los herbívoros pasaban cinco días a la semana, de nuevo imitando al terror de Namimori; además que se dio cuenta que su preciosa Chrome no estaba en Kokuyo Land o por los lugares que frecuentaba.

Ahora doblaba hacia la derecha y subiendo las escaleras directamente a la azotea, observando que la puerta estaba medio abierta dejándolo contemplar al conejo y a su querida Nagi.

—_Es un alivió que este sana y salva —_pensó aliviada mente Mukuro.

Y justamente cuando planeaba entrar escuchó el inicio de una conversación provocando que se detuviera.

—_**Jefe **_**—**comenzó Nagi—_**, hay algo importante que quisiera preguntarle **_**—**finalizó tímidamente.

—_**¿Qué cosa Chrome? **_**—**interrogo Tsunayoshi— _**¿Acaso hice algo que te disgustará? **_**—**por la seriedad que mostró antes.

—_**Por supuesto que no jefe **_**—**el décimo tranquilizo su mirada—_**, es solo que me gustaría saber si, ¿hay alguien del cual este enamorado?**_

_**—De hecho sí **_**—**acepto ruborizándose un poco.**  
**

—_**¿Quién es? **_**—**indago nuevamente.

—_**Es Kyoko —**_respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa de completo enamorado_**—; ¿para que querías**** averiguarlo?**_

_**—Curiosidad **_**—**aclaro con sencillez.

—_**Si tú lo dices **_**—**menciono no muy convencido—_**. Ahora que lo recuerdo, iré al parque con Yamamoto y Gokudera **_**—**recordó la invitación del día anterior— _**¿Nos acompañas?**_

**—**_**No jefe **_**—**reclino la oferta—_**; quizás en otro momento.**_

_**—En ese caso **_**—**dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida—_**, adiós.**_

_**—Adiós jefe **_**—**se despidió mientras veía como Sawada abandona el sitio, Mukuro se escondió en cuanto comprendió lo que pretendía hacer.

—_¿Para que querías saberlo querida Chrome? Hay algo que no me has dicho —_salió del escondite encaminándose con la del peinado estilo piña— Chrome.

La aludida se volteo encontrándose con la mirada seria de Rokudo— Señor Mukuro —murmuro sorprendida—, ¿hace cuánto llego?

—Lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación que tuviste con el conejo —Nagi abrió el ojo un poco—; ¿por qué se lo preguntaste? —se acercó un poco— ¿Y porqué estás deprimida?

—¿Cómo lo sabe señor Mukuro? —respondió con otra pregunta— Que... bueno... estoy deprimida.

—Te conozco perfectamente querida Chrome; mas lo que intrigo fue que lo hiciste cuando el Vongola te expresó que está enamorado de la hermana del cabeza de césped —citando lo que diría Gokudera.

Ella bajo la mirada a sus manos— Es que... me gustaba el jefe —dijo por lo bajo.

—_Eso lo explica todo —_pensó— Y para no salir lastimada por un rechazo del conejo decidiste cuestionarle sí le gustaba alguien —fue afirmación.

—Exactamente señor Mukuro —alego apenada—, realmente le amaba —su ojo se le cristalizó y su voz comenzó a ser solloza— ¿Porqué no me ama? —rompió en un llanto silencioso.

A Rokudo le dolió verla en ese estado— _Al final te lastimó, aunque fue indirectamente —_camino hasta ella y la abrazo, Nagi lo correspondió y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran la camisa de la persona que más respeta—_; no me agrada que llores pero haz tenido la desilusión del primer amor —_bajo la mirada observando el peinado de la chica—_, ojalá pudiera hacer algo. _

Mientras tanto la Dokuro solo podía derramar más y más lágrimas— _Me hubiera encantado ser correspondida —_puso sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor— _¿Qué tiene Kyoko? ¿Qué le vio el jefe? —_agarro la camisa entre sus manos— _¿Es que acaso ella es más bella que yo? ¿Es por qué ella no teme expresar lo que siente, lo que piensa? —_tensó sus puños_.__  
_

_—Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? —_no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y además sentía la fuerza ejercida sobre su prenda superior— _Hay mi querida Chrome —_se entristeció un poco— _dime algo, lo que sea, algo que te devuelva esa hermosa sonrisa tuya._

_—_Señor Mukuro —oyó la débil voz de la peinado tipo piña—, ¿qué puedo hacer, señor Mukuro para poder olvidar el amor del jefe? —no levanto la cabeza y menos soltó la prenda.

—Simple querida Chrome —dijo suavemente—: nada, el tiempo se encargará de sanar tus heridas —dijo con un sonrisa pequeña.

—Señor Mukuro —hundió más su cabeza.

—Por favor querida Chrome levanta la cabeza —pidió—, por favor —solo con ella podía ser así de amable.

—¿Por qué? —murmuro triste.

—Quiero ver tu rostro, aunque en el hallan lágrimas —la joven obedeció—, así está mejor —elevó una mano y se la acerco al único ojo de Nagi limpiándole lo que salia de el—. Mucho mejor —volvió a sonreír.

Se cruzó una mirada de tristeza y la otra de consuelo.

—Realmente le amabas cierto —conservó la sonrisa—, para que hallas llorado de esa manera debiste amarle de verdad —su persona más querida y protegida asintió— _Conejo fuiste afortunado, realmente afortunado —_pensó un poco dolido—. _Tuviste el amor sincero y de corazón de mi preciosa Chrome._

_—_Señor Mukuro —se volvieron a cruzar sus miradas—, gracias —murmuro esbozando una sonrisa.

La vio confundido— ¿Por qué? —se separo de ella._  
_

—Por haberme escuchado —inició a enumerar—, por consolarme y... —puso mirada tímida— y por siempre estar para mí cuando le he necesitado —hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ya deberías saber que siempre estaré contigo, siempre que me necesites —confirmo lo dicho anteriormente por la del parche—_; siempre te protegeré Nagi —_lo pensó, eso no hacia falta ser mencionado.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron viendo el panorama: las hojas de tono naranjas que son arrastradas por el viento, el cielo despejado y el sol que brilla con todo su fulgor; en pocas palabras: una hermosa escena. Rokudo disimuladamente observo a Dokuro y la antes mencionada no apartaba su vista del frente, parecía como si ya se iba reponiendo, paulatinamente mas lo hacía.

—_Tarde o temprano alguien más ocupará el lugar que el conejo dejo, y espero que esa vez —_quito su sonrisa— _seas correspondida._

_—_Señor Mukuro —llamo Chrome—, ¿podemos ir al parque... quiero un helado? —hablo por lo bajo.

—Lo que mi preciosa Chrome desee —con eso ambos caminaron al nuevo destino— _Quisiera ser la razón de tus lágrimas, quisiera ser... tú amor._

.

**Fin.**

**~Ningún amor es más verdadero que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado~**

.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**_

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-Shot de este anime, y para aclarar la última línea pertenece a **Oliver Wendell Holmes **cuya frase no pudo ser más acertada.


End file.
